Sandi Patty
Sandi Patty, is a solo artist based in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Due to a typo on Sandi's Song, which spelled her name Sandi Patti, she continued releasing music with that spelling for fifteen years before correcting her last name. 1978-1979: For My Friends & Sandi's Song Patty recorded her first album, For My Friends, an independent effort, that landed in the hands of executives at Singspiration! Records. In 1979, she was signed to Singspiration! and released her first professional record, Sandi's Song. According to the FAQ section on her website, the name on her birth certificate is Sandra Patty. A printer's error on the labeling listed her name as Sandi Patti, and she used this moniker as her stage name for the next fifteen years before correcting it to Sandi Patty. 2017-Present: Farewell Tour & Retirement In 2015, she announced her retirement, citing age and a desire to spend more time with her grandchildren. In 2016, she released Forever Grateful, an album of new and rerecorded material, and embarked on a farewell tour of the same name between February 2016 and March 2017. After retirement, she still performs as an Artist in Residence at Crossings Community Church in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Discography * For My Friends (1978) * Sandi's Song (1979) as Sandi Patti * Love Overflowing (1981) as Sandi Patti * Lift Up the Lord (1982) as Sandi Patti * Christmas with Sandi Patti: The Gift Goes On (1983) as Sandi Patti * Songs from the Heart (1984) as Sandi Patti * Hymns Just for You (1985) as Sandi Patti * Morning Like This (1986) as Sandi Patti * Make His Praise Glorious (1988) as Sandi Patti * The Finest Moments (1989) as Sandi Patti * Sandi Patti and The Friendship Company (1989) as Sandi Patti * Another Time... Another Place (1990) as Sandi Patti * The Friendship Company: Open for Business (1991) as Sandi Patti * Hallmark Christmas: Celebrate Christmas! (1992) as Sandi Patti with Canadian Brass, The Mormon Tabernacle Choir, & The London Symphony Orchestra * Le Voyage (1993) as Sandi Patti * Find It On the Wings (1994)) * O Holy Night! (1995) * An American Songbook (1995) * Hallmark Christmas: It's Christmas! (1996) with Peabo Bryson, The Ambrosian Singers, & The London Symphony Orchestra * Artist of My Soul (1997) * Libertad Me Das (1998) * Together (1999) with Kathy Troccoli * These Days (2000) * Take Hold of Christ (2003) * Hymns of Faith... Songs of Inspiration (2004) * Yuletide Joy (2005) * Falling Forward (2007) * Songs for the Journey (2008) * A Mother's Prayer (2008) * Simply Sandi (2009) * The Edge of the Divine (2010) * Broadway Stories (2011) * Everlasting (2013) * Christmas Blessings (2014) * Sweet Dreams (2015) * Forever Grateful (2016) ;Live Albums * More Than Wonderful (1983) as Sandi Patti * All the Best...Live! (2001) * Christmas Live (2009) * Forever Grateful: Live from the Farewell Tour (2017) Bibliography * Libertad Me Das (1998) Videography * All the Best...Live! (2001) * Christmas Live (2009) * Forever Grateful: Live from the Farewell Tour (2017) Tours * Forever Grateful (2016-2017) Selected Honors & Awards ;Grammy Awards * 1984: Best Gospel Performance by a Duo or Group — "More Than Wonderful" (with Larnelle Harris) * 1986: Best Gospel Performance by a Duo or Group — "I've Just Seen Jesus" (with Larnelle Harris) * 1987: Best Gospel Performance by a Duo or Group — "They Say" (with Deniece Williams) * 1987: Best Gospel Performance, Female — Morning Like This * 1991: Best Pop/Contemporary Gospel Album — Another Time... Another Place ;GMA Dove Awards * 1982: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1982: Artist of the Year * 1983: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1984: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1984: Artist of the Year * 1985: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1985: Artist of the Year * 1986: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1987: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1987: Artist of the Year * 1988: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1988: Artist of the Year * 1989: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1990: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1991: Female Vocalist of the Year * 1992: Female Vocalist of the Year ;Other Honors * 2004: Gospel Music Association Hall of Fame External Links * Official Website Category:Oklahoma City Category:OKC Metro Category:Active Solo Category:Christian Category:Contemporary Christian Category:Christmas Category:Burlap Sounds Category:Milk & Honey Records Category:Impact Records Category:A&M Records Category:Childrens Category:Benson Records Category:Tandem Productions Category:Medici Classics Category:Epic Records Category:Hallmark Music Category:Time Life Category:Somerset Records Category:Fisher Price Category:Fair Trade Services Category:Gaither Music Group Category:Singspiration! Records